


Even Shore Leave Isn't Safe

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, engineering disaster, tumblr meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Chekov were on shore leave. It shouldn't have happened. Just chance that a drunk driver slammed into them. Threw Scotty into a coma in a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Shore Leave Isn't Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek, clearly.
> 
> Written for: medicalchick.tumblr.com for the prompt "Pain"

Everything hurt. There wasn’t any other way to put it. It all hurt. His head felt like he’d been attaching wires for weeks, his chest felt like he’d been inhaling smoke, and his legs? Well, those just felt like hell. The sickening sticky feeling didn’t help any.

One moment he’d been walking along avidly discussing something with Chekov and the next… the next he’d heard Chekov shout and then woke up here. Where ever this is.

Hearing someone moving around the room around him Scotty forced himself to open his eyes, groaning when the light hit them, pain running straight through his body at the shock. The sound of movement stopped followed after a moment by a soft voice, “Ah, Mr. Scott, it would appear you are now awake. How are you feeling?” The light darkened slightly as the women moved closer to the side of his bed so Scotty rolled his head to the side so he could look at her. “Like shi’ though ye don’ loo’ li’e tha’s a surprise for ye. Wha’ the ‘ell ‘appened?”

As the women, T’Veena she’d given him, looked over his charts he eyed her, sinking further into the bed as she explained. “…drunk driver… wasn’t watching… swerved off the road… you were in the way…” She stopped shortly there after and Scotty had to ask (she didn’t seem to want to tell him something) but as he opened his mouth an excited shout from the door shut him up. Rolling his head to the side Scotty grinned as Chekov fell into the seat next to the bed and grabbed his hand, “Zee are awake Scotty! Zee are okay?”

T’Venna smiled softly to see the reunion between the two, the lad had hardly left. Spending much of his time sitting and staring blankly at his friend or reading papers that she understood none of to the unconscious man. She’d finally been able to get Chekov to leave, to get some food in his system because by god it wouldn’t do Scotty any good to wake up and hear Chekov had malnourished himself (not that effective since the lad insisted that he and Scotty used that food schedule anyways but he’d gotten food in the end), shortly before Scotty had awaken.

After a moment of letting them chat softly as she finished updating Scotty’s information she moved passed them, stopping at the door, “Don’t wear him out lad. He’s still got a lot of healing to do.” The statement appeared to sober up the Russian but T’Venna slipped out the door before she could hear any of their conversation.


End file.
